DIe dunklen Mächte Teil 2
by Hogwarts Twins 013
Summary: Der zweite Teil einer dramatischen Fortsetzungsgeschichte, bei der Harry und Hermine ihre gefuühle füreinander entdecken und einsehen, das die dunklen Mächte ihr Schikcsal sind, Teil 2


Die Dunklen Mächte – Teil 2

Hermine und Harry befreiten sich aus den Erinnerungen, welche sich in Harrys Denkarium sammelten.

„Und was ist danach passiert? Wieso kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?", drängte Hermine. Da Harry ihr nun einen Teil ihrer nahen Vergangenheit offenbart hatte, wollte sie nun auch den Rest wissen.

„Beruhige dich!", sagte Harry sanft, schloss seine Augen und seine Lippen berührten die, seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau.

Diese erwiderte den Kuss zwar, drängte jedoch weiter, noch einmal in das Denkarium einzutauchen um die ganze Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Sie gab ihm ihre Hand, es wurde schwarz und die beiden verfolgten abermals die kurz zurückliegenden Geschehnisse . . .

Harry und Hermine sahen sich um. Dort, wo Voldemort gestorben war, hatte sich ein schwarzer, verkohlter Ring auf den Boden gezeichnet. Die Kleidung des dunklen Lords, welche bei seinem schmerzvollen Tod zurück geblieben war, war von Brandspuren versehen, und von den Flammen angesengt.

Plötzlich trat Albus Dumbledore zu ihnen. Er wollte Hermines Arm ergreifen, doch diese zog ihn zurück und schrie: „Lassen Sie mich bloß ihn Ruhe sei alter Schleimer, sie wissen nur zu gut, dass ich zur Bösen Seite übergegangen bin!"

„Das weiß ich nur zu gut, Mrs Granger. Ich wusste es von Anfang an, als Sie nach Hogwarts gekommen sind."

„Wieso haben Sie nichts unternommen? Sie hätten mich auch rauswerfen können!"

„An Ihnen wäre eine große Magierin verloren gegangen. Ich hoffte, dass wir sie von der guten Macht überzeugen könnten. Deshalb habe ich auch den sprechenden Hut so mit einem Zauber manipuliert, dass er Sie nach Gryffindor geschickt und nicht, wie Sie es wahrscheinlich erhofft hatten, nach Slytherin. Doch anscheinend hat auch das nichts gebracht, denn heute sind sie endgültig zur bösen Seite übergegangen, wie ich sehe."

„Sie alter Schwachkopf! Ich hätte mich nie dazu bringen lassen, das Böse aufzugeben und mich den Guten anzuschließen. Und jetzt ist es endgültig zu spät wie Sie sehen!"

Hermine stieß ein kaltes, höhnisches Lachen hervor und wandte sich Dumbledore ab.

„Noch nicht!", murmelte dieser entschlossen und begann einen alten komplizierten Zauberspruch aufzusagen.

„Neeeiin!", kreischte Hermine und plötzlich verstummte ihr Schreien, und sie fiel zu Boden.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht!", fragte Harry und Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. „I-Ist sie tot?"

„Keineswegs!", antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt. „Das war nur ein kleiner Vergessenszauber. Nichts Schlimmes! Wir bringen sie jetzt in die Krankenstation. Wenn sie aufwacht ist es wichtig, dass wir sie dazu bringen, die bösen Mächte aufzugeben und zu uns zurückzukehren. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein!"

Harry dachte kurz nach und fragte dann plötzlich: „Darf ich als Erster mit ihr sprechen?"

„Ich glaube sogar, dass dies das Beste so ist."

Vorsichtig hoben sie Hermine hoch und trugen sie zur Krankenstation hinauf ....

„Hast du jetzt verstanden, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry Hermine als sie mit ihren Gedanken das Denkarium wieder verlassen hatten.

„Ja, schon, aber ich bin mir nicht im Klaren darüber, warum du DUmbledore nicht davon abgehalten hast, diesen Zauber uüber mich zu Verlegen. Es hätte schließlich auch sein können, dass er mich getötet hätte. Du hättest dich doch acuh gegen ihn wenden können, jetzt wo du selbst böse bist!"

„Lass mich es dir erklären!", beruhigte Harry sie und fuhr fort: „Ich wusste, dass es ein Vergessenszauber war und hatte nur so getan, als wüsste ich nicht was er tat. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, unsere wahre Identität zu verbergen. Wir müssen Dumbledore in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir beide noch immer die größten Kämpfer des Guten sind. Nur so haben wir die Möglichkeit unsere eigenen Pläne zu verwirklichen! Ich habe längst erkannt, dass es nie mein Ziel war, die bösen Mächte zu vernichten. Einzig und allein meine Eltern für ihren Tod zu rächen, das hat meinen Blick getrübt."

„Ich weiß jetzt wie du dich fühlst!", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und küsste Harry sanft.

„Aber ich denke wir sollten in die Krankenstation zurückkehren, bevor Mrs Pomfrey meine Abwesenheit bemerkt. Komm!"

Hermine nahm Harry an der Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gryffindor Schlafsaal . . .


End file.
